


The Hangover

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli's a little hungover after his birthday celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Written last spring. Adding my old LJ stories here.

Sauli would open his eyes if his head wasn't hurting so fucking much. His body feels like it's been hit by a freight train. He drank way more than he planned on, but then again, he was out with his smoking hot boyfriend and it was his birthday celebration so he was allowed.

Jesus, what the hell is that racket? He cracks open one eye, just enough to see said hot boyfriend sitting sideways on the bed jiggling a bottle of pills. Sauli reaches out a hand and grips Adam's wrist. He squints at the pain that one little movement causes.

Great. It's going to be one of those hangovers.

"Hey honey," he hears Adam whisper, and it is a whisper so he knows Adam is barely speaking. He's so grateful to him for not shouting he'd show him properly but he's in too much pain to move.

Sauli doesn't answer. He just opens his palm and keeps it laying flat on Adam's arm. He feels Adam pick it up and kiss it. If he could, he'd smile. Adam is such a romantic. Little touches and little kisses and shy smiles that normally make Sauli grin like a fool.

"Here, take a sip. It's water," Adam says.

Sauli feels a straw to his lips and he obeys because, honestly, he can never say no to him anyway.

"Can you take a couple of pills? They'll make you feel better," Adam says again, a little louder and Sauli groans at the vibration it causes in his brain.

He knows Adam's right. He doesn't nod or answer. He just opens his mouth, only a fraction, but that's all he can manage at the moment. He swallows them without gagging so that's a plus. If he could just get a little bit more sleep and maybe some steam.

"Sauna," he croaks out.

"Sorry. We don't have one but I can run the shower on hot water if that helps?"

"Later," he says and grips Adam's hand.

He settles into a more comfortable position on the pillow and he feels the bed move when Adam lies down next to him. All the sudden he feels extreme cold on his head, and for some reason it helps instantly.

"Cold pack," Adam says softly. He can feel Adam rubbing his arms, not hard or rough, but gentle and soft.

He sighs when Adam's lips kiss his cheek. He snuggles closer to him and feels better already.

"Want a banana or some crackers? Do you feel sick?"

"Not yet," Sauli whispers. He needs sleep more than food right now.

He wakes up an hour later to Adam's fingers stroking his temples. He feels slightly better. At least now it only feels like he got hit by a SUV instead of a train.

"Water," he says.

"Sure sweetie," Adam says. Sauli watches Adam place the straw against his lips and he sucks as much as he can. He's parched and the cold water feels good. Adam must have just gotten a fresh bottle, it's ice cold.

But when Adam leans over to put the bottle away, Sauli sees there's an ice bucket on the table and his heart does a little somersault.

He sits up a little bit. He really needs to piss. He'd trip out of bed if Adam didn’t help him. Maybe he's still a little drunk.

"Let me help you." Adam wraps an arm around Sauli's waist and walks with him to the bathroom.

Thankfully Adam leaves. Sauli's not quite ready to get that intimate with him. He finishes and washes his hands and throws some cold water on his face. He decides to brush his teeth since his mouth feels like something crawled inside and died.

He walks back out to see Adam picking up his jeans and jacket.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asks.

"Better. Did you say something about food?"

Adam smiles and puts the clothes on the chair by the door. He walks over to the nightstand and grabs a banana. Instead of handing it over, he peels it for him.

"Thanks," he says around a bite after Adam gives it to him. It does taste good and Sauli can tell the pills are kicking in. He has no idea what Adam gave him but they're working.

"So how bad was I?" he asks and takes another bite.

"You let all the fan boys flirt with me. You didn't even rescue me," Adam pouts.

Sauli almost laughs. "Bull. You were in your glory. That much I remember."

"True and thank you for not getting jealous."

"Why would I get jealous? You come home with me." Sauli takes another bite. The food is definitely helping.

Adam sits on the bed and smiles up at him. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you. Let's see. What else? You were singing on the way to the cab after."

"I did?" Sauli's not really all the surprised. He sings a lot when he's drunk. Hell, he does it when he's sober.

"Mmmhmmm."

"What was I singing?" He walks over to throw the peel away. He heads over to where Adam is sitting and straddles his legs.

Adam's hands rub his thighs and Sauli rests his head on Adam's shoulder. It's ridiculous how content he is right here.

"I don't know. It was in Finnish." Adam laughs and Sauli lets a little giggle escape. "Then when we got home. Well, let's just say I think I have bruises in places I didn't even know I had."

"Really?" Damn, why can't Sauli remember that. Oh wait, maybe he does. "We broke the lamp downstairs didn't we?"

"No, I broke it when you pushed me onto it. You were in such a hurry."

Sauli smiles because he can believe that. He's always in a hurry when Adam's around.

He's feeling better, but now that he is he can tell he smells like shit. "I’m going to take a shower."

"I'll help," Adam says.

Adam gets the towels out and turns the water on hot. Steam starts to fill the air. He strips off Sauli's boxers and t-shirt, and then gets naked himself. Sauli smiles when Adam leans forward and kisses his forehead. He's always taking care of him and Sauli always feels incredibly loved when Adam acts like this.

They shower, with Adam basically doing all the washing but the best part is when Adam washes his hair. He doesn't just wash it, he massages his scalp and it feels so good.

Sauli groans when Adam's finishes. "That felt wonderful."

"I do have magic hands," Adam says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes you do."

Adam puts some shaving gel in his hands and spreads it on Sauli's face.

"You're going to shave me?" Sauli asks a little skeptically.

"Yes. Let me. Please," he asks and Sauli nods.

He watches Adam bite his bottom lip while he swipes the razor down his cheek. It's sexy. Having someone shave you. Another swipe and Adam rinses the blade off. He looks back and holds Sauli's head to the side. It really feels good. Sauli lets his eyes closes and his muscles relax. He opens his eyes when he no longer feels the razor on his skin, and finds Adam gazing at him with a look of tenderness.

"You're gorgeous," he says and Sauli smiles.

He leans forward to kiss Adam gently.

"Thank you. For last night, this morning. For everything. I had a wonderful time," Sauli tells him against his chest.

"I had so much fun. You're so cute when you're drunk. All giddy and laughing. But then you're like that when you're sober too."

Sauli feels Adam's hands rub his back and he's suddenly feeling a lot more alive than he was earlier.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Since you're doing such a good job taking care of me, I think there's something else you can do?" He thrusts his hips forward and moans when he feels Adam's hands on him.

"I can manage that."


End file.
